Familiar Feelings
by MaybeThisTimeI'llWin
Summary: She had felt this way before at the hands of a man...


Santana Lopez was undeniably one of the hottest girls to ever walk down the halls of William McKinley High School. Her body was thin yet curved and even before her boob job guys and lesbians would try to look down her shirt. Her attitude was fierce and her sex drive was always on. If you had any sort of popularity, she would probably let you slip your hand up her shirt. It would boost your popularity and satisfy her needs.

Quinn Fabray was undeniably one of the most beautiful girls to ever walk down the halls of William McKinley High School. She had icy white skin and stunning green eyes. She was bold and controlling, but she had her moments. If you saw through her toughness, she was kind of like the girl-next-door. She almost made you feel guilty for fantasizing about her… almost.

Both girls were on the cheerleading squad. Almost every school had an attractive cheerleading squad, but the McKinley Cheerios were especially wanted. Boys tensed up when they walked by, their eyes wandering away from their girlfriends. Hell, guys went to football games just to see them shake and jump and cheer. Nobody would ever have guessed that they admired the cheerleaders too.

"I can't believe you're dating Puckerman," snickered Quinn, her mind racing back to the secret night they had shared together a few weeks ago. It had felt so good in a way that had felt so wrong. Girls like Quinn were supposed to practice chastity and go no further than kissing. Still, she couldn't forget the feeling in between her legs, even though she had just led a chastity club meeting. Damn hormones.

"He's hot and so is his reputation. You obviously don't know where to get good sex from, Q. Finn Hudson, really? Sure he's the quarterback, but if his dancing is an indicator of how he is in bed-

"Not all relationships have to involve sex, Santana."

"You're right. Not all relationships have to involve getting naked, but the fun ones do. God, you'd think the cheer captain wouldn't be such a prude."

"I'm not a prude."

"Sure you aren't, Princess Prude."

Quinn crossed her arms and glared at the girl in front of her. Santana didn't know anything. She might be… dirtier than her, but Quinn hadn't exactly been a good girl lately. She wasn't exactly promiscuous just yet, but she certainly wasn't a prude. She had given it to her boyfriend's best friend.

"I've done things that you don't know about," she growled, stepping forward and looking the Latina right in the eye. Nobody messed with Quinn Fabray.

"Oh really? What did you do, Quinn?" asked Santana, standing her ground.

"That's none of your business," she conceded, looking down in shame and turning away. Maybe she'd let Santana win this one and just walk out.

"Have you been a good bible girl, Quinnie?"

"Stop it, Santana."

"Oh my god, you're not a virgin are you?"

"I said stop it," she yelled, turning around on her heels.

Santana kept silent for a moment, studying the girl in front of her. Her defense gave her all the answers she needed. Now she just had to decide how to use this information. Should she use it to bring Quinn down or…?

"Don't worry baby I won't tell anyone," she whispered, reaching her hands out to the sides of Quinn's waist and slowly sliding them down to her hips.

"What are you doing?" she gasped. She knew she should move away and get Santana's hands of off her, but she couldn't move. She was shocked and it ran a familiar shiver up her spine. It was all too much like the way Puck made her feel.

"Just relax," Santana murmured, a naughty smile tugging at her lips as she wrapped her arms around the nervous girl.

"No, Santana, I can't. What are you doing? You're a girl," she exclaimed, stepping back. She couldn't do this. Why was Santana coming onto her?

"So?"

"So? I'm a girl, too!"

"You've never kissed a girl before, Quinnie? Well you _have_ to if you want to have fun. Don't worry; liking it doesn't make you gay."

Well it really might, but she never paid much attention to orientation.

"Santana-

Quinn was cut off by her moan as Santana slipped her hand up her cheerleading skirt. God, it felt so good. No, she thought. She shouldn't be doing this and she most certainly not be liking it. Santana's lips were about to meet hers when Matt walked into the room. They quickly pulled apart, but they could tell he had seen their… intimacy.

"You will tell no one," Quinn barked, storming out of the room, her cheeks red.

Matt stared at Santana after the other girl had left. His expression was amazed, amused, and horny.

"Aren't you going to say something, you dumbass?" she rolled her eyes.

"Dude…" he started, "SCORE!"


End file.
